guavirafandomcom-20200213-history
Trindak
Trindak is a young mountain dwarf, born to his parents in the isolation of the Virasie wilderness. His family resides as such due to being outcast from their clan in Hasneem. The reason for this has been kept secret from Trindak. Mountain dwarfs are typically burly and muscled, but without the steady labor that the clan would have put Trindak to, his father decided to put Trindak to task by learning how to survive on his own off the fruits of nature. He would spend his days hunting and gathering, learning about the local flora and fauna, and building upon the home that they had. This would build his strength and resolve, but would visually separate him from other mountain dwarves. He would look rugged, but more in a disheveled sense, as opposed to callous. His eyes would lighten, and his hair and skin darken. This would also stunt his personality, as though he would develop a loving relationship with his parents, he would become unable to properly deal with other people, especially in overwhelming amounts or situations. One day, upon Trindak returning home, his parents surprise him with an announcement that they would be returning to their clan. Once more, they do not say how they managed this, only citing that this was able to happen due to what was once a close friendship with the clan leader. From here, they would head to the Kudron foothills, as this is where a sub-section of the clan has established themselves for a couple hundred years. Here, they mine in caves near and underneath the volcano that rises from the Kudron Range, searching for precious rocks and stones, like diamond and obsidian. When they return, the clan leader decides that it is only right to put them to work immediately. In a confused state, Trindak pushes against this forced labor, but two dwarves are able to drag him along into one of their mines. The further in they go, the further they drive Trindak's anxiety to panic. He does not understand this situation, he is uncomfortable with this level of darkness, and has never felt so enclosed by a space before. Trindak bursts in a fit of rage and fights the dwarves handling him, and in the conflict, severely injures one of them. He steals their axe, and escapes from the volcano. He makes a direct retreat, not thinking about who might be giving chase, or if his parents have been involved. He runs and runs, and finds himself at the nearest coast. Here, he jumps onto a nearby trade ship, knowing that he cannot stay. He rides the ship into Guavira, and is hit with a sudden surge of civilization. He has nowhere to stay, but given his survival skills and his escape to a new continent, he is hesitant, yet willing, to make his temporary home here. Despite his efforts to do so, he must scrape by over the next month, as many people refuse to hire or do business with him, as he comes off as awkward and unruly. This, in turn, is interpreted by Trindak to be descriptive of everyone else but him. This reputation starts to build within the town, until one day, he is finally hired by local merchant named Jambis who was nice enough to see through Trindak's blunt exterior and hire him anyway... (Trindak currently does not wear armor, as he prefers the dexterity that comes with not wearing any. He wears mostly leather like clothes, dark brown and green, laced with some of the trinkets and plants he's picked up in the Virasie wilderness. Mostly, he has some of Virasie's purple healing plants sticking out of his belt, as his parents told him about the good health that they bring. The greataxe that Trindak stole is hefty and double bladed, with glinting streaks of dark purple along the blades as they are reinforced by obsidian.)